¿Pocky?
by Laabii262
Summary: Un simple dulce puede convertirse en algo interesante...


Les traigo un pequeño one-shot, que se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero no me había dado el tiempo de escribirlo y subirlo, es algo sencillo pero con sentimiento *-*/ jaja espero lo disfruten :3

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos, todos pertenecen a Crypton Vocaloid.**_

El sol ya está en un punto medio del cielo, en un rato más bajara para dejar ver a una luna brillante.

A estas horas, apenas dos chicas llegan a casa de una de ellas pues, habían acordado en quedarse toda la tarde en la casa de alguna, esta vez toco en la residencia Megurine.

**-¡Ya llegue!-** dijo una peli-rosa al entrar por la puerta de su casa, no hubo respuesta **- parece que no hay nadie -** voltea a ver su agua-marina acompañante **- sube a mi cuarto y en un momento llevare unas bebidas- **le sonrió gentilmente, la otra solo se limitó a asentir y seguir su petición.

Luka, la peli-rosa antes mencionada, se dirigió a la cocina a servir té en dos vasos con hielo. En un descuido de esta casi deja caer un vaso, sentía que las manos le sudaban mucho, estaba tan ansiosa, nerviosa y muy feliz a la vez, ya que tenía a Miku Hatsune, su amiga del alma y a la cual adora, hoy en su casa.

Por otro lado en el cuarto de Luka, se encontraba Miku sentada en la cama de la peli-rosa, hundida en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada, soltó un suspiro; al notar la tardanza de su amiga decidió revisar las cosas interesantes que podía tener en su cuarto, miro por toda la habitación y no era la gran cosa, un estante con libros, su escritorio donde está la computadora y donde se imagina hace las tareas, un closet común y corriente, y lo único que ilumina la habitación es una ventana que estaba justo enfrente de ella, nada interesante...

Decidió prender la computadora de Luka, ya que no había nada que hacer, cuando su mano estuvo a punto de tocar el botón de encendido, observo una caja que estaba sobre su escritorio y no había visto, le pareció interesante...

Sobre la caja estaba el nombre **"Pocky"**... La observo un momento, después la abrió y vio que eran varios bastones de pan con chocolate encima, _**'solo son dulces'**_ pensó, estaba tan entretenida con los bastones de chocolate que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando.

**- Toma uno, están deliciosos -** escucho la voz de Luka detrás de ella, volteo a verla, traía dos vasos con ella y esa sonrisa en su cara **- son los nuevos dulces que están vendiendo, ya me comí algunos ayer-** le extendió la mano con un vaso para ella **- agarra algunos no creo acabarlos yo sola -** Miku tomo el vaso que Luka le ofreció, dio un sorbo al té y dejo el vaso en el escritorio, metió la mano en la caja de pocky, tomo uno, lo puso en su boca y lo mordió, _**'de verdad esta rico, pero pareciera ser que le falta algo para ser interesante'**_, pensó.

**- ¿Te gusto? -** pregunto la peli-rosa, su amiga la miro y asintió con un muy leve color en las mejillas **- me alegra, toma los que quieras -** Miku volvió a asentir y puso el pocky que tenía en la mano de nuevo en su boca, la peli-rosa dio un gran trago al vaso con té, lo dejo sobre el escritorio y suspiro **- Sabes...también hay de un pequeño juego sobre esos dulces...- **

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Luka ya le había quitado la mano del pocky y había puesto su boca en el otro extremo. En ese momento Miku no sabía que estaba tratando de hacer su amiga, al tenerla tan cerca de su cara no pudo evitar quedar en shock y solo quedarse viéndola.

**-¿Que... haces...?-** pronuncio la peli-agua con sorpresa, un suave rubor en sus mejillas y sin soltar el dulce, al no tener respuesta volvió a preguntar **- Luka... Que...-**

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

**-Confía en mí-** le dijo la peli-rosa, Miku la miro a los ojos, los tenía tan cerca que casi podía ver en ellos los sentimientos de Luka, pero más que nada en ellos vio seguridad, seguridad en las palabras que le acababa de decir, no dudo más y solo asintió levemente...

**-Bien, el juego consiste en ir mordiendo poco a poco el pocky-** comenzó a morderlo cual ratón, haciendo tensar un poco a la peli-agua, se detuvo **- así, ¿ves? de los dos extremos se tiene que hacer lo mismo y el juego terminaría al acabarse el pocky-** la mirada de Luka no cambiaba, esa confianza seguía en esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla, el juego parecía interesante pero había una duda que tenía Miku.

**-P-pero ¿eso no haría que los jugadores se... besaran al final? -** pregunto tímida la invitada.

**-En efecto-** respondió Luka sin titubear siquiera. Esta siguió mordiendo el pocky como antes lo había hecho. Miku al ver que su amiga seguiría con el juego se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar…

Hubo un momento de silencio, ya no se oían más las mordidas de la peli-rosa, y de repente se un escucho un "crack". La peli-agua abrió los ojos y vio como Luka la observaba y le sonreía con medio pocky en su boca, bajo la mirada y noto que también tenía solo medio pocky en su boca.

**-Y así es como se pierde el juego-** escucho decir a su amiga, quien le sonrió y se comió rápidamente la parte del dulce que hace un momento tenía en su boca.

Miku se quedó observando el pocky que seguía inmóvil en boca, tenía su mirada fija ahí, pensando en quien sabe qué cosa, Luka al notar esto, se preocupó y pensó que había hecho algo malo en mostrarle el juego.

**-Oye Miku, disculpa si…-** no pudo terminar su frase, ya que su amiga había puesto un extremo del dulce que había quedado en su boca, ahora en la boca de la peli-rosa. Luka solo amplio lo ojos a tal reacción.

**-Quiero jugar-** dijo Miku con las mejillas muy sonrojadas pero, muy segura de lo que había dicho.

Luka quedo en shock por las palabras dichas, en un momento reacciono y volvió a tener esa seguridad en su mirada, asiento para demostrar que está de acuerdo con el juego.

Ahora el cielo tiene un tono anaranjado, pues el sol ya se está poniendo, esa misma luz anaranjada es la que ahora ilumina el cuarto donde dos jóvenes comienzan un corto juego de **"Pocky".**

Las dos comenzaron a morder el dulce, sonrojadas y con la mirada puesta la una en la otra, casi sin parpadear, no querían dejar de verse, en cada mordida que daban sus corazones iban la tiendo cada vez más rápido, la respiración se iba agitando, las dos sabía que el dulce que quedaba era muy pequeño, que ese juego no duraría mucho, aun así, ya se estaba volviendo eterno para las dos, cuando sus labios por fin estuvieron tan cerca como para sentirse, el dulce que quedaba se lo quedo la peli-agua, cerraron sus ojos y se unieron en un hermoso beso, la peli-rosa tomo de la cintura a su "amiga" y la otro puso sus brazos en el cuello de la más alta. Miku por fin supo que era lo que le faltaba al dulce la primera vez que lo probó y eso el sabor de compartirlo con aquella persona a quien quieres, eso es lo que lo hizo interesante…

La luz anaranjada que antes las iluminaba desapareció dejando ver la oscuridad de la noche y por fin a la luna que era ahora la luz de esta la que las comenzaba iluminar.

¿Quién había ganado el juego de las dos? Ninguna lo supo. Pero lo que si sabía una de ellas y lo que la otra desconocía, era que esa caja de **"pocky"** se había puesto en ese lugar apropósito.

**FIN.**


End file.
